


just another girl, alone at the bar

by MissSugarPlum



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Not actually crack, Not beta-read, iris and lisa like to get together and drink and bitch about everything, no matter how the summary sounds, oh and sara shows up too, that's it that's basically the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassin, a supervillain, and a reporter all walk into a bar.</p><p>Well, no, that’s not <i>quite</i> how the story goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another girl, alone at the bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> For Flarrow Femslash Valentine's Week - today, Day One, is first date/meet-cute, and really, this just came to me out of nowhere.
> 
> (I know the tags say it's not crack, but it's basically crack.)
> 
> I missed the last Flarrow Femslash Week because I was so busy with work and holiday nonsense and everything, so I was really excited that another opportunity came around so quickly! (We're ignoring the fact that I almost forgot about it, because I didn't realize today was the 8th until about forty minutes ago, but hey! Success!)
> 
> For The Best™ girl around, because she's the reason I realized I needed to get my butt in gear and write something, and she deserves all the good things and ladylove fics in the world. I heart you dearly, my darling!! <3
> 
> I've never written from Iris's POV before, and I had so so much fun writing these gals - because come on, all the ladies need more love in this fandom.
> 
> (#bringlisaback2k16)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from 3OH!3's Don't Trust Me)

An assassin, a supervillain, and a reporter all walk into a bar.

 

Well, no, that’s not _quite_ how the story goes.

 

It goes a little something like this:

 

Iris almost can’t remember a time when she and Lisa Snart hadn’t been friends.

 

Well, okay, _she_ calls them friends. If you ask Lisa, she’d say they were more mutual little sisters who shared a common ground and occasionally met up for coffee but more often met up at a bar to bemoan the state of affairs this whole _superhero_ business has gotten them to.

 

‘Friends’ is just a lot easier to say, in Iris’s opinion.

 

Anyway.

 

Iris and Lisa are together at one of their usual Thursday-evening haunts—not Saints and Sinners, though it’s more often than not the backdrop for anything to do with the Rogues, in costume or not (admittedly, Iris knows it’s less about that and more about avoiding any awkward run-ins with either of their brothers)—a run-down little dive bar right on the edge of Keystone City, where the drinks are cheap, the music is loud, and nobody pays much attention to the two women griping, progressively louder as the night continues and the alcohol continues to flow, about ridiculous things like heroes and villains, superpowers and _time travel_.

 

Everyone tends to keep to themselves, and keep their mouths shut besides, and that holds a certain kind of charm that the establishment lacks on an aesthetic level.

 

“So he and Mick convince the cute half of Firestorm to help them commandeer this _jump ship_ thing,” Lisa is saying aggravatedly, punctuating her words with a long pull of beer from the glass in her hand, “and he goes and _steals the damn thing himself_ —”

 

“Is he _crazy_?” Iris half-asks, half-shouts, laughing. She takes a careful sip from her own glass, relishing the burn of cheap whisky as the cool liquid slides down her throat.

 

“I don’t _know_ ,” Lisa says viciously. She grabs one of several shot glasses off the bar top, tosses it back without even a blink, and slams it back down, scowling ferociously all the while.

 

“Well, you’ll never _believe_ what Barry and Cisco decided to do two weeks ago—”

 

“Is this anything to do with that _ridiculous_ selfie Cisco sent me—” Lisa interrupts, laughing, but she breaks the sound off abruptly, eyes zeroing in on the figure standing in the doorway.

 

Iris watches as the woman peers through the dingy, dirty light in the bar, eyes narrowed and speculative, before she huffs to herself and makes a beeline for the bartender. She speaks quietly and the bartender nods briskly before moving to get her a drink, and Iris frowns at the faint buzz of familiarity this stranger sparks—she’s certain she’s never met this girl before, but…

 

Iris shakes herself out of her daze, turns back to Lisa to continue their conversation (what were they talking about, again?), and promptly doubles over in giggles.

 

Lisa’s eyes haven’t once strayed from the blonde bombshell several spaces down from them, now knocking back a shot like she’s had a hell of a _year_ , not to mention day, and Iris thinks the intensity in Lisa’s gaze is ridiculously impressive, considering the amount of alcohol in her system.

 

“You okay over there?” Iris asks amusedly, and she can’t quite keep the wicked smirk from curling her lips when Lisa finally snaps her gaze to Iris’s, eyes wide and looking almost punch-drunk.

 

“Who on _earth_ —”

 

“Got it!” Iris interrupts triumphantly. “Laurel!”

 

Lisa shuts her mouth after a long moment, staring at Iris with the utter confusion of the fabulously tipsy. “What.”

 

Iris lowers her voice, conscious now of being overheard. “That’s the White Canary.”

 

“The Black Canary’s sister?” Lisa looks more than intrigued now—she’s heard stories, from Iris and Cisco and even Barry, and occasionally Lenny, when he’s not gallivanting off saving the world, about the gaggle of not-actually-superhero heroes that keep the denizens of Star City safe.

 

“You know my sister?”

 

Iris and Lisa both jump at the loud voice behind them, turning to face the woman who had so deftly snuck up on them, and Iris can almost _feel_ the way Lisa’s eyes morph into hearts as the infamous White Canary tosses her golden curtain of hair over her shoulder and smirks at them.

 

“I met her briefly,” Iris eventually says, sticking her hand out abruptly for White Canary to shake (and trying not to sway as she upsets her own slightly drunken equilibrium). “I’m Iris.”

 

“Flash’s sister,” White Canary hums, taking Iris’s hand in a firm grip. “Your brother’s a giant dork.”

 

Iris laughs loudly, salutes haphazardly with her glass. “Here, here!” she says enthusiastically, still chortling, and drains her glass. White Canary looks on, amused, then turns those stunningly surreal light baby blues to Lisa, who, strangely out of character, has been looking on silently.

 

“Sara Lance,” White Canary offers, holding out her hand.

 

Lisa blinks to herself once, flicks her gaze quickly to Iris and back, and blinks again, then scoops up Sara’s hand and brushes a delicate kiss across the back of her knuckles. “Lisa,” she says smoothly, and Iris wonders briefly how the bizarrely No Chill version of Lisa Snart has suddenly morphed into this suave creature. “Let me buy you another drink.”

 

Sara tilts her head to one side as she considers, tongue poking out between pearly white teeth teasingly, then capitulates with a low laugh. “Sure,” she says, and she lets Lisa pull her a little further down the bar, signalling for the bartender.

 

Lisa turns back once to catch Iris’s gaze, eyes light and wondering, and Iris only laughs as she reaches for Lisa’s abandoned beer and brings it to her lips, silently claiming it as her own.

 

It’s not every day that someone can catch Lisa’s eye, more rare that she’s interested enough to buy them a drink, get to know them better.

 

She and Iris can always reschedule.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come share my ladylove on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
